Blue moon
by shadowdeamon123
Summary: its a story of big chill and julie its my first time so don't crush me


**Blue moon**

**prologe**

Ben tenasion found the omnatrix when he was ten years old but when he turned sixteen everything changed. One night after a fight with kevin the omnitrix started to act only alien that he could turn into was Big chill. One day when he was walking with julie and the omnitrix started to hurt him."AAAAHHH!" Ben screamend as he grabbed his wrist and fell to his neese "Ben!" julie yelled as she ran to him and grabbed his arm."G-get B-back julie run A-away." he stutterd as his body shouck then he pushed her back with all his hit the ground with a thud "OOFF" she when she opened her eyes the omnitrix turned black then ben shot up in the air and was surroned by darkness and transformend into big was on his hands and neese breathing heavly julie got up brushed herself off and looked at him "Ben?" she asked worried as she slowy made her way over to him she rested her hand on his shoulder he grabbed her arm stould up and said "BIG CHILL!" he screamend as his wings spread he looked at her put his hand on her face and liend close to her his mouth was a cm away from her face when he got shot with a blast of magic. "AAHH!" he yelled "Ben!" julie shreeked she ran to him in a sprint she gingerly rolled him over "ben?" she asked him and shoke him gently "Don't go near him he could attack!" Gwen warned she she was about to take another shot at chill but julie came in the way and said "If you want to hurt him you go through me." then he got up grabbed julie from the back wrapped his wings around her and flew away with her. then when he landed in feid about 15 miles from were gwen and kevin were when julie opened her eyes he was hugging her and would'nt let go he was crushing her against buried his face in her hair "...I...love you." then he slammend his mouth into hers with the force of bolders crashing together which made her straighten up like she just been electricuted she tried to pull back but he was to strong his grip was like steel bars holding her to him she sensed what he whanted to pulled back and said "come on julie i'm your boyfriend i'am aloud to do this." Please ben i'm not ready to do this with you yet." she repliyed "I'am sorry julie i should have known better but I can't garentee it." he said with a smerk "What do you mean?" she asked confused "This body wants to have you so bad that it hurts not to." she looked at him puzzled "You mean you like me even more in that body." she asked " I don't like you in this body i love you if anything happend to you i'd go crazy." he said with a sure honest vocie. he looked at her with seioruse eyes it toke him awhile but he spoke "Julie i have somthing to tell you." he stated "what is it my love?" he put his cold hand on her chest breathed out looked into her eyes to him they were like diamonds toke a deep breath and said " I will keep fighting for you... even if your heart stops beating"

**CHAPTER 1**

julie was laying in her bed it was passed midnight but she could'nt get to sleep all she could think about was ben and how he unwillingly turned into big chill and nearly got killed by his cousin Gwen. but suddenly her mom came in "Julie honey are you okay?" she asked with worry in her vocie julie sat up the blankets felt ruff to her as they fell off of her reavling a bandage that coverd a huge bite mark on her neck she pulled her collar over it so her mom couldn't see it " I'm okay mom." she answerd back "good try to get some sleep you have school tomarrow." and looked back " Okay mom i'll try." julie said with a fake smile " Alright I love you." her mom said " Love you to mom." julie said as her mom shut the door julie laid back down and uncoverd the womned and thought back to last night flashback begins... chill and julie were standing in the feild together he hugged her with all his streangth so he lend his head straight across from her neck breathing heavily "But julie i have one thing to ask for..." he lend closer to her neck "What do you want ben." he opened his mouth and fangs appeared "BLOOD!" he yelled then he bit her ...flashback ends she put her hand on the womned and she cringed flashback countinues...he drank her blood in great urgent pulses _GULP GULP GULP_ "NOO CHILL STOP IT!" julie screamend as she pulled away when she looked at him his eyes were red and he was wiping the blood of his mouth she could see his fangs the were long and sharp and blood covered she put her hand on the bite mark and cried "Come on julie you have to give me something." ben protested then when he tried to touch her a pink force feild came inbetween "Get back julie!" Gwen and kevin yelled as they came imbetween them kevin touched a rock and absorbed it,bens eyes went back to green and he looked at his hand and when he seen the blood he gasped in horror and looked at julie "oh julie please forgive me i'm so sorry." he begged and took one step forward "you take one step forward it'll be the last thing you ever do." kevin threatend '_their going to kill him,_ julie thought so she ran inbetween "no don't hur-" she fell on the ground weakend from the blood loss "JULIE!" chill screamend "would you look at that you drank so much of her blood she can't even stand upright." kevin stated as she helped her stand up and walked over to his car and put her in the back seat and buckled her in "Come on Gwen well bring her home." kevin yelled as he got in the car "Coming kevin..." she turned to chill "you should be ashamend of your self." she said to him "I am terribly I love her more than anything in the world." he said with his head down "Well start acting like it." Gwen said to him as she walked away chill cried and flew away...end of flashback she closed her eyes and went to sleep

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day she didn't go to school she looked for Big chill she searched everywhere for him. Then she found him he was siting on a rock eating a steel pillar he looked misriable his eye twiching the dry blood on his mouth made her shudder he could not see her thankfully "Big chill?" he turned around and espreshion sofened when he seen her and the next thing she knew she was up on the rock with him."Why aren't you at school?" he asked "You weren't there... and if anyone was to see this." she stated while touching the bite mark."Julie I need you with me." he said while julie turned the other way she touched his chest he put his hand on hers and leaned close to her and kissed her gentely and pulled back this time julie leaned over to him and kissed hugged her waist and licked the spot were he bit her and it healed on contact he wrapped his wings around her and laid on top of her intill night kevin and Gwen found them they were making out on the rock him on top of her his hand's entangled in her hair her arms around his waist "Uh"Ben looked at him for a second and hissed and started kissing her again "um I guess we'll go then." kevin walked away they stopped and she breathed out mist "cool..." she added he laughed and touched her face "i'm sorry julie for doing this to you."


End file.
